That Girl
by iminlovewithhsm
Summary: Troy Bolton had invited some friends over to hang out at his house for a handful weeks before school was going to restart. Once they had all went with the idea of throwing a party, he had met... That Girl Inspired by NLT's song.
1. Chapter 1: My Bitch Is Coming !

**That Girl.**

_-Its' Baaack-  
_

* * *

Tonight, Troy Bolton was having a sleepover at his place, a handful of weeks before school was going to resume. His over protective mother decided that he shouldn't be all by himself with his older brothers while no parental unit was there to tame them.

The Head Bolton's Lucille and Jack, had to deal with staff meetings, and out of town family get togethers, which explained why Troy was having a bunch a friends come over to his house until the day prior to school.

Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans, and Troy Bolton were all conversating about what they were planning to do during their last couple of weeks as free students, when the doorbell rang, signaling that the females Troy invited had arrived.

"I'll get it!" Troy muttered, slipping out of the room unnoticed for as Chad and Jason were in the middle of bickering, while Ryan and Zeke watched in amusment.

"C'mon bro. You know that when it comes to pizza, I don't play around." Chad stated.

"_Excuse me_? The last time I remember _you _eating pizza, was at Chuck E. Cheese... Thinking back to that day, you neglected your slices, AND sneezed on the rest of everyone elses plate!" Jason exclaimed, crossing his hairy arms across his chest.

"_I was only nine years old_! I had no idea that pineapples were going to end up getting me sick that day. And even though I _did _have a sneeze attack all over everyones food, at least I wasn't the chocolate-handed theif who stole everyone's tokens, and got everyone else sick." Chad mumbled, smirking as Jason's eyes began to widen.

"How DARE you bring that up? You _know _how I get when people bring up my chocolate hands!" the reddened Jason yelled, moving his worked-up body around on the small couch.

"Hey, you brought up the pineapples." Chad replied.

"Yeah, but I could have brought up the pumpkin seeds." Jason retorted, grinning slowly as he watched the man next to him shutter at the memory.

"Don't. Even. Go. There."

Troy opened the door to reveal Taylor Mckessie, with a baige duffel bag slung over her shoulder, which looked heavy enough to believe a body was hidden in there.

"Hey Taylor! What took you guys so long getting here? I thought you all were going to be a no-show." Troy said in a friendly manner giving her a warm hug after relasing the bag from her grasp.

"Well Troy, what do you expect from a bunch girls getting a ride from Miss Thing? I mean, she made us all sit in the car around the corner for about, what? Twenty minutes? Doing her nails, giving an explaination about arriving fashionably late." Taylor dramatically stated as she looked back towards the hot pink van of girls, unloading their bags of clothing.

Troy chuckled silently, and turned his body sideways to let his friend in. "Well why don't you come and join us in the living room? Jason and Chad just got started."

"Oh, God." Taylor said, brushing past him to observe the scene.

"...I don't know why you always like to say things to put me down like that, Chad. _Bullying_, is one of the many things that make you unattractive." Jason hollered, looking at the blank television screen.

"Oh, so now I'm ugly?"

"Well..."

"If you think I'm soo ugly, why don't you just say it to my ugly face?" Chad asked, scooting himself closer to Jason.

"Nah, I don't want to do that. I'd just have to deal with your ugly breath."

"Ugly Breath? So now your saying I have bad hygeine. Name ONE thing on me that you think is soo flipping hideous, so I can change for you."

"Don't change for me, Chad."

Standing from the couch, he stripped off his dark purple T-Shirt, and faced Jason once again.

"Is this good enough for you?" Chad questioned, emotion in his voice.

Troy looked down the hallway in confusion, hearing bits and pieces of what was going on in the living room, and shook his head deciding to look back outside, relieved to see that the girls were finally approaching the house.

"Took you guys long enough." Troy said, smiling as the blonde walking up to him sent brown daggers straight in his direction.

"Ugh, your such an ass." Sharpay mentioned, before throwing her bag into his arms, and waltzing past him into the room with the others.

"Since when did I become the butler?" Troy questioned himself.

Walking into the room full of his close friends, he slid all of the heavy bags out of his hands and onto the wooden floor next to the staircase, before joining everybody on the crowded couches.

"Dude, what did I tell you about yelling at me? Jason, you of all people should know by now, that I'm very sensitive. You know what? I'm tired of this. Lets take this situation to where it belongs." Chad shouted, taking off his under-shirt being especially careful of his afro.

"And where is that?" Jason asked, taking his shirt off as well.

"OUTSIDE!" Chad clarifed, throwing his wife beater on the ground.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINER!"

"FINE-EST!"

"Dude, shut your face down." Jason requested, suddenly serious.

"Dude, shut it down _for_ me." Chad challenged.

"DUDE! Don't call me dude alright?"

"Dude, I'll call you dude if I want to!"

"DUDE, I'LL BEAT THE DUDE OUT OF YOU!" Jason hollered, as he removed his shirt, flinging it into the kitchen behind him.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up down here!" exclaimed Travis Bolton. Troy's 2nd oldest brother, from the middle of the stairway.

"And where the hell are your shirts at?" He added.

Troys head slowly turned toward his 19 year-old brother, not bothering to interfere with the situation, since this usually happened when his friends came over.

"We were robbed?" Jason tried, earning confused looks from the friends surrounding him.

"Well, I don't care about whose hairy nipples are showing, I'm just wondering about when this party is gonna start!" Troy's eldest brother Trevor said, trotting down the stairs.

"Wait, what party?" Sharpay asked, glancing away from her pink manicure.

"The party we're throwing while our 'rents are out! Come on, we did it all the time in high school." Travis said, grabbing a house phone from a nearby table.

"Wait, so you guys are throwing a party..._tonight_?" Sharpay asked in excitement, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"_Yes_, sweetheart." Zeke answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get this shit poppin'!" Martha Cox said, snatching the phone out of Travis' hand. "I'm inviting the beats."

"I'm inviting the geeks!" Taylor pitched.

"I'm inviting my one-and-only freak in the sheets." Sharpay said, squealing as she punched in her friends' digits with passion on her cell phone.

Everyones head turned toward Sharpay.

"Do we know her?" Taylor asked.

"No, but you will."

"It's a girl?" Trevor asked.

"Well it's definately not a guy..." Zeke said.

"BAABY!" Sharpay yelled into her phone, before running in the kitchen.

"Don't you just love the affection she has for people we don't even know?" Chad questioned jokingly.

"You could say that again." Taylor said, as she reached for her phone.

"What was that, Taylor?" Zeke asked.

"I'm just saying, that you should be a bit worried." Taylor stated, scrolling down her contacts list.

"Nah, I trust Sharpay. Its been nearly three amazing years." Zeke replied, smiling in the direction of his girlfriend since sophmore year.

"That didn't stop her." Taylor muttered under her breath.

"Wha-"

"AHH! My Bitch Is Coming, My Bitch Is Coming." Sharpay chanted happily as she danced out of the kitchen.

Grabbing her bag from the side of the staircase, and her car keys from the bowl on a nearby table, she turned to her friends with a big smile on her face.

"Does anyone wanna come with me?

"You're leaving?" Zeke asked.

"Not for long. I just want to grab a couple of extra things." Sharpay said, slipping on her sandals.

"Why, for your new best friend?"

"No, Taylor. If there's gonna be a party I've gotta grab some more stuff."

"Oh, well nobody wants to go with you." Taylor said.

"Whatever. I'll be back by the time the party starts." she said, before sharing a kiss with Zeke.

"Be Careful." he called, as the blonde left the house.

"Soo, Taylor; What were you on about?" Chad asked.

"When?" she questioned innocently, gluing her eyes to her cell phone screen.


	2. Chapter 2: Party?

**That Girl. **

_- I'm super sorry you guys. First of all, I've been lost in the sauce, because I was at CHEER CAMP! So please don't hate me. Love me. That's funner:) And uhm, I accidentally deleted Social Networks, so I had to upload that business again.. anyway. -_

* * *

_Two Hours Into the Party..._

"Ugh, what time is it?" Taylor asked as she laid awkwardly upon the arm of a couch.

"12:06 am." Sharpay replied, gathering scattered cups from the living room.

"When is your friend gonna get here, Shar?" Chad questioned, pouring potato chips into a large plastic bowl.

"Yeah, s-shes missing out on this _aweeeesome _party." a girl slurred, from the kitchen floor.

"She'll be here soon, I promise." Sharpay answered, looking into the fridge for something to drink.

"You said that an hour ago." Taylor stated, sitting up and looking into the kitchen. "She's probably just another sketchy bitch like all of your other random friends." she added.

Sharpay paused her actions, and looked at Taylor.

"What th-." Sharpay started.

"Who is this?" Travis Bolton asked, walking into the kitchen, motioning the bundle of pizza boxes in his arms toward the girl on the floor.

"Nobody important. Where the hell is Troy with my cell phone?" Sharpay asked.

"In the party." Chad muttered, as he began eating his chips.

"And why aren't you in there?" Taylor questioned.

"The party is lame, not my kind of crowd."

"Chad! All of my friends are in there. If its soo lame why do you think Troy and Zeke are in there?"

"So that's where that biscuit is.. " Sharpay said, before clicking her high heels out of the kitchen.

"They _have _to be in there. The second they leave, everyone else is going to leave."

"Oh, please. Troy and Zeke aren't that special." Taylor muttered, reaching for her third bottle of beer.

_*Le Party*_

_'LET ME TOUCH YOUR BUTTTTTTTT!' _an intoxicated redhead hollered next to the blasting speakers.

Troy Bolton and Zeke Baylor had been sitting on the outside patio, trying to catch a signal with Sharpay's cell phone. Their phones had been left in the backseat of Mr. Bolton's car, so they were going to be phoneless for a while.

"Her case is soo sparkly..." Troy whispered, watching as the pink bedazzled phone case reflected off of the porch light.

"Her friend got it for her. She may be a new friend, but she definitely knows Sharpay's taste." Zeke stated, glancing back into the room full of moving bodies, and flashing lights.

"Have you met her yet?" Troy asked, looking away from the distracting cellular.

"Not yet. She could be calling Sharpay right now though..."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Troy asked, clearly mixed with his thoughts from his earlier beverages.

"The 'sparkly' phone in your hand is vibrating." Zeke answered.

"Oh.. I thought the drinks made you a psychic or something." Troy joked, tapping around on the screen until it lit up, showing the caller's identification.

"Babe, kinky face. Who could that be?" Troy asked, looking at the stars in wonder.

"Its called a winky face you idiot." Sharpay noted, snatching her phone out of Troy's sweaty palms, and hitting the green button.

"Where'd she come from?" Zeke whispered, looking over to Troy who was staring at Sharpay in disbelief.

"Yeah, its the first blue house on the right... Mmhmm... Okay. See you soon... Bye baby." Sharpay finished, ending the phone call and looking at the two buzzed teenage boys.

"That was HER! She'll be here in a couple of minutes." Sharpay said, clearly excited. "You guys better be nice to her."

"...Is her name really Babe, babe?" Zeke asked, before lightly chuckling leading Troy to join in.

"I think its time for you guys to have some pizza..." Sharpay said, noticing as the guys halted their laughter, and stared her down as she slowly slid her phone into her pants pocket.

* * *

"Like seriously Chad, you're a complete idiot." Taylor said, throwing her beer on the hard wood ground causing a loud crash.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad exclaimed.

"I was about to say the same thing. If you fuck up my house, you're paying for it." Trevor Bolton said, twisting open a liter of soda.

"Well, since you just fucking cussed at me, I'm not even gonna clean that up. Nighty night bitches!" Taylor yelled, as she gradually made her drunken way upstairs.

"Nighty night bitches? What's wrong with Taylor now?" Sharpay asked, closing the doors of the party room behind her and the boys.

"She threw a temper tantrum out of nowhere. Throwing bottles and shit." Travis mentioned, handing out slices of pizza.

"Maybe she's just being a drunk idiot." Troy mumbled, hungrily staring at his plate.

"Everyone has their moments." Zeke agreed, shoving his pizza in his mouth.

"Yeah, they do.. " Sharpay said, watching in silence along with everyone else in the room as Troy and Zeke ate their dinner.

_*Ding Dong*_

"Oh my God.. That better be her, or I'm stabbing somebody." Sharpay said, jogging toward the front door.

Flinging the door open, the blonde squealed immediately after seeing the special guest she had been waiting for.

"AHHHHHHH!" was all the duo could get out, before jumping on each other. Giving compliments, playing with each others hair, and checking out nail polish, the excited girls began to settle down. Sharpay folded hands with the triumphant brunette, and headed into the kitchen area.

"You guys, this is my friend Ga-" Sharpay started.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Taylor interjected from upstairs.

"Everything's okay Taylor!" Chad yelled, smiling at the girl across from him. "Sorry about her."

"Yeah, she's a bit tipsy." Sharpay assured. "Anyway, this is my main squeeze. Gabriella Montez."

"Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Troy Bolton."

"And I'm Zeke Baylor."

"I'm glad that I can finally meet the two of you, along with everyone else face to face. I've heard soo many wonderful things." Gabriella said, her warm smile comforting the group.

"Well, we have too! Now why don't we get this party started?" Chad exclaimed, leading the group from the kitchen, to the ballroom which was turned into a party room by the boys.

Hearing the thumping music, the gang got hyped for an awesome party. Swinging open the dark blue doors, Zeke revealed nothing but an empty room.

"How...?"

"See? SEE? Nobody ever listens to me... " Chad muttered.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_All of this support is super sexy. I'm sorry for taking forever, I had cheer camp..._

_I Love You * Patrick Star Voice*_

_-iminlovewithhsm_


End file.
